


The Transfer

by missfand0m



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Between Episodes, Between Seasons/Series, Developing PB&J, Friendship, From Scranton to Stamford, Funny, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Humor, Jim's tranferring, Job Transfer, PB&J, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfand0m/pseuds/missfand0m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do I feel about transferring to Stamford? Uh, well, I think it will be a good change for me. I think it will really help me to, um, you know... I really don't know what it will help me do, but, uh, yeah. I'm transferring."</p><p>Everyone's thoughts about Jim transferring from Scranton to Stamford after the Season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jim

**JIM:**  How do I feel about transferring to Stamford? Uh, well, I think It will be a good change for me. I think it will really help me to, um, you know... I really don't know what it will help me do, but, uh, yeah. I'm transferring. It's going to be different, but I got a pretty good feeling about it. I'm obviously going to miss everyone. Even Michael. Even Dwight, actually. Mainly because I won't be able to prank him anymore, but I have an idea which I think might work for long distance pranking. It involves faxes and time travel, so I think it'll be pretty epic if I can get it to work.

How do I feel about not seeing Pam? Well, I mean, I'm sad, you know. She's my best friend, so of course I'm sad from that stand point. I'm extremely sad, but, uh...a little part of me is really glad I won't be seeing her on a regular basis like we do now. Don't tell her that, but, uh, it's just...it's really hard. It's hard knowing she's getting married to, uh, you know, someone who isn't, um, me. That sounds so conceited. I mean, I just...yeah.


	2. Pam

**PAM:**  How do I feel about Jim transferring to Stamford? It makes me sad, of course. He's my best friend. If I'm completely honest, he probably knows more about me than my fiancé, Roy. That sounds really bad... But, um, I think that the change will be good for Jim. I'm happy for him. The most upsetting part is that he didn't tell me before he told everyone else, but our friendship is more important to me then that, so I'm not going to hold it against him.

How do I feel about not seeing Jim? I'm, I'm not sure what you mean. We're just friends. I'm happy for him, but it doesn't matter how I feel. How I feel isn't going to change the fact that he's moving. Of course I'm happy for him because he gets to go and do something new and exciting, but of course I'm sad he's leaving and I probably will never get to see him again. Um...sorry, my eyes are watery. It, it must be allergies or something.


	3. Dwight

**DWIGHT:** How do I feel about Jim transferring?  I feel like I did when I killed and cooked my first duck. Happy. Joyous. Exuberant. I also felt like this right after my first sale here at Dunder Mifflin, the first time I had sex, after I won first prize at the state fair for "Biggest Beet", when I became Assistant Regional Manager, and when I got a standing ovation for my role as "Mutey the Mailman" in my school's rendition of _Oklahoma!_ The one thing I will always regret is _how_ he went. It wasn't from me firing him or because of the zombie apocalypse, no, no, no, it was because...of something. I actually don't know why he's transferring. But I don't need to know why it's happening to be happy about it. 


	4. Michael

**MICHAEL:** How do I feel about Jim transferring? Oh, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim. Jim. I'm gonna miss him. He's, he's a really great guy, you know? He's nice, fairly funny (though not _nearly_ as funny as I am), a pretty good salesman, and a friend, as well as a big part of the Dunder Mifflin family. You know, we're really like best friends. Yeah, I was the first person he ever told about his crush on Pam. I mean, I was floored. I had _no_ idea that he liked her. He's a really good actor, that Jim. Hiding away his feelings for Pam from us for all these years. Man. He's a good, good guy. And he really is like family. I consider him my eldest son, my apprentice, my mini-me. He's the one I show off, like those little toddlers that parents dress up for beauty pageants and stuff. I am the parent and Jim Halpert is my toddler.


	5. Ryan

**RYAN:** How do I feel about Jim transferring? I mean, he's a nice enough guy. I don't know him super well. However, I _do_ know that his job will be open and I'm kinda hoping I get hired. It would be exceptionally nice to get paid. Personally, I think I should already be getting paid for putting up with everything and everyone. Like Michael. And Kelly. And Dwight... And Michael. But really I would just like to be paid.


	6. Phyllis

**PHYLLIS:** How do I feel about Jim transferring? Jim's nice. I like him. He is one of the more normal people in the office. He also pranks Dwight, which is always fun to watch. He is also the only one who is respectful to the women in our workplace, which is very nice. But I think the move will be good for him. I'll miss his pranks on Dwight a lot... I'll miss Jim, too, of course. 


	7. Stanley

**STANLEY:** How do I feel about Jim transferring? Well, I like him better than Dwight if that means anything. I also like the idea that I might get a lot of his clients. That way I can make more money, which means I can retire sooner. It also means that I'll actually do something at work. I can do my crosswords at home, but I do so many crosswords during the down time at work, I don't have any to do once I get home!


	8. Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Due to the fact that I will not have access to my laptop and wifi for the next two days, I decided to upload early. The next chapter will be uploaded May 6th and the chapters will continue on the every-other-day basis after that. :-)**

**TOBY:**  How do I feel about Jim transferring? I think he will be greatly missed by the general public. There haven't been many complaints about him, other than the ones filed by Dwight, but you already knew that. He is a generally likable person. He pranks Dwight and gets away with it; obviously everyone is going to love him... But, uh, off the record, I think some good will come out of him leaving. I think everyone, like Pam for example, will have more time to do work, among other, uh, things, and I think that will be really beneficial. 


	9. Kelly

**KELLY:** _OH MY GOD!!_ I can't _believe_ Jim is leaving!! I seriously cannot stop crying. I will miss Jim _soo_ much. He's always been like an older brother to me since I only have sisters and they're all younger than me. But he really is like my brother. He always gives me great advice, and he listens to me, and if it weren't for him, Ryan and I wouldn't be dating. I will _always_ be eternally grateful to him for that... Oh my god, I'm going to miss him _soo_ much!!! Oh crap, my mascara is running so bad right now.  


	10. Angela

**ANGELA:**  How do I feel about Jim transferring? I respect Jim. To some extent. He isn't slutty or retarded. He is the most like a human being in the office, except for me. I like him better than most people in the office, such as Kevin. Oscar. Phyllis. Meredith. Pam. Michael. Kelly. I hate most of my coworkers. And by saying that I like him better than most everyone else doesn't mean I don't hate him. It just means that I tolerate him more than I tolerate the others. 


	11. Meredith

**MEREDITH:** How do I feel about Jim transferring? I mean, I don't know him super well. I do know haven't had sex with him. Or did I after that one party?... Wait, nope, that wasn't him. That was Mark something-or-the-other. He's my neighbor. He looks almost exactly like Jim except for the hair. And the nose. And the teeth. And the height. But yeah, I don't really care if he leaves. I wasn't planning on banging him and it's not like him leaving is going to have an affect on me in any way. Why should I care?


	12. Kevin

**KEVIN:** How do I feel about Jim transferring? I don't really care. I like Jim, it just doesn't affect me emotionally like _some_ people. For example, Kelly. And Pam just a little bit. I _am_ upset that my theory about Pam and Jim having a secret relationship, if you know what I mean, will never be proved. I'm also upset that he won't be here to give me spare change when I "accidentally" don't have enough cash to get my M &Ms. Jim's nice like that. 


	13. Creed

**CREED:** How do I feel about Jim transferring? I don't know because I don't know who that is. Wait, is that the sexy temp or the gay accountant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for the delayed post! Finals week hit me really hard and I wasn't able to post. :/ Can't wait to be done with high school.**


	14. Darryl

**DARRYL:** How do I feel about Jim transferring? Jim's cool, man. I like him. I mean, yeah, he gets on my nerves sometimes, but everyone gets on my nerves sometimes. For the most part he's cool. I wish Michael was leaving instead, 'cause he's hella annoying, but I guess I can live with that. Michael will leave eventually. Hopefully. 


	15. Roy

**ROY:** How do I feel about Jim transferring? Uh, I feel bad for Pam. I know that she's gonna be crushed because he's like her best friend in the whole world. But I don't really mind. He's a good guy, but I mean we aren't really friends or anything. If we're being honest, I think he's either scared of me or he hates me. But I don't know for sure. All I know is that we pretend like we're buddies when Pam's around to keep her happy, which is fine by me. As long as she's happy, I'm good. 


	16. Jan

**JAN:** How do I feel about Jim transferring? Well, I'm not surprised if that's what you mean. I've known about it since the beginning. But as a boss and friend, I'm excited for Jim. I think he'll thrive in Stamford without all the distractions Scranton has... Is that all?


	17. Oscar

**_A few months later..._**

**OSCAR:** Did I know about Jim coming back? I had no clue. I thought his move to Stamford was a permanent thing, but I come back from vacation and find that Jim is back. Along with some weird people from Stamford. Granted, they are not as weird as some of the Scranton people, but still. They are odd. I'm just glad that my job is still here and that there are still sane people in the office. 


End file.
